1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer for obtaining acidic water by electrolyzing an inorganic salt solution.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology where electrolytic water is produced using an electrolytic bath either with or without a membrane is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-90442 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Hei. 6-246272).
Anode electrolytic water created on the anode side includes hypochlorous acid. The strong oxidation and chlorination operation of the hypochlorous acid can be utilized in sterilization and disinfection. This kind of utilization method is widely employed with medical equipment, for example. Minute amounts of ozone and dissolved oxygen included in the hypochlorous acid cause a granulation generation accelerating operation and research is therefore being carried out into utilizing this to provide assistance in surgical treatment. Further, it is well known that the beneficial action of electrolytic water decreases with the passage of time after being manufactured. It is therefore preferable for the electrolytic water to be used directly after being made.
Devices for manufacturing electrolytic water are equipped with an electrolytic bath and pump etc. and are therefore relatively large items installed in hospitals, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrolytic water manufacturing device.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electrolytic water manufacturing device that can be used by individuals, and where just the required amount of electrolytic water can be provided directly after production at arbitrary times.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electrolytic water manufacturing device that provides electrolytic water which can be used directly after being made.
In order to resolve the aforementioned problems and achieve one or more of the aforementioned objects, the present invention provides an acidic water atomizer capable of providing arbitrary amounts of acidic water in a portable manner and at arbitrary times and locations. The present invention for achieving one or more of the aforementioned objects is described below:
(1) an acidic liquid atomizer, comprises a casing, a source liquid tank, a pump, an electrolytic bath, an atomizing unit, a waste liquid tank, a waste liquid pipe, a control unit, and a power supply. The source liquid tank is provided within the casing. The electrolytic bath is for electrolyzing the supplied source liquid into acidic water and alkaline water. The pump is for supplying source liquid within the source liquid tank to the electrolytic bath. The atomizing unit is for spraying acidic water created in the electrolytic bath outside of the casing. The waste liquid pipe connects the electrolyte bath and the waste liquid tank and is for drawing alkaline liquid created by the electrolytic bath to a waste liquid tank. The control unit is for controlling operation of the atomizing unit, the electrolytic bath, and the pump. The power supply drives the pump, electrolytic bath, atomizing unit and control unit.
(2) The source liquid tank may be located above the pump, and the waste liquid tank may be located below the pump in the acidic water atomizer of the present invention.
(3) The atomizing unit of the acidic water atomizer may include a piezo-oscillator fitted to a perforated plate.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the acidic water is used for skin rejuvenation and/or hydration.